


Accident

by marvelaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, peter Parker is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Reader gets into a car accident and Peters a good boyfriend





	Accident

Screeching tires. Bent metal. The airbag burning her wrist. 

That’s all that stuck in her mind. 

Her ears ring as she sits on the side of the road as the other person cries and begs Y/N for forgiveness. She can recognize the words of apology, but she can’t bring herself to respond. The gravel digs into her legs and the palms of her hands, but her eyes stay glossed over and unfocused. 

She sees the lights of the police cars and ambulances before she hears the sirens. A quick glance over her own body tells her that a few bruises will be the worse of her problems. 

She should call her mom. Her phone is still in the car though, and not even a million dollars could get her back into that hell machine. When a police officer walks up to her slightly shaking form, her attention is barely grasped by him.

“Ma'am?” The officer asks twice before Y/N reacts. 

“I need your license and registration.” He states, eyes softening when he sees the panicked look in her eyes. She quickly fumbles with her coat pocket and pulls out her license, handing it over. 

“My um, registration is in my car.” Y/N says, slowly getting up and nervously eyeing the car. 

“I’ll get it for you.” The cop says noticing Y/N’s wariness about going near the car again. 

“Thank you.” Y/N says, eyes welling with tears. The officer must take pity on her or something because he places a comforting hand on her shoulder and asks, “You need anything else from the car?”

“Just my phone. I-I need to call my mom.” She says. The officer nods and quickly gets the items from Y/N’s totaled car. Y/N’s heart races as she pulls up her mom’s contact and presses call. 

“Hey honey. I just got home, thought you’d be back from school by now.” Her mother’s calm voice says.

Y/N opens her mouth to tell her mom what happened, but all that comes out is a choked sob.

“Y/N?” 

“Someone h-hit me, my car, it’s totaled mom.” Y/N cries. 

“Where are you? I’m coming now.” Her mom says and Y/N hears her shuffle around before the slam of a door. 

“I’ll send you my location.” Y/N says, gasping for breath. 

* * *

Once her mom showed up, Y/N let her take complete control of the situation. Apparently, there had been more than one car hit by the other woman, who was currently pacing on the phone. Y/N sits back on the road where she had before and silently watches the chaos.

Her phone begins to ring, and Y/N goes to decline it until she sees who it is.

Peter. Shit.

With all the panic and sickness of the accident, Y/N had totally forgotten that she told Peter she would be at his place by 4:00. That was half an hour ago.

“Dude! Where are you?” Peter yells through the phone.

“Uh, I was in a car accident.” 

She can hear the distinct sound of a phone dropping to the floor. After a few moments, Peter speaks again. 

“A-are you okay?” He asks. Y/N gives herself a quick look over again. 

“Physically yes. Mentally? Can you come, please.” Y/N whispers, her voice cracking as tears threaten to spill over. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few.” Peter says before hanging up. Thank God for location sharing. 

* * *

“Y/N!” Peter yells as he runs from the alleyway near the scene of the accident. She whips her to face him and gives him a small smile. Peter quickly pulls Y/N into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“How are you?” He asks. Y/N sniffles in his ear and he can feel his shirt grow damp.

“My mom is gonna make me get back in her car. I-I can’t Pete.” Y/N cries. 

“I’ll walk you home babe. No cars yet, okay?” Peter says, pulling out of the hug and holding Y/N by the shoulders. She nods limply, and Peter turns away to tell her mom. 

* * *

The walk goes quickly and quietly, the only sound being Y/N’s sniffles. Once they reach Y/N’s apartment, Peter gently leads Y/N to the couch. 

“You okay?” He asks quietly. Y/N snorts. 

“No. But thank you for being there.” Y/N says, picking on a loose thread on her jeans. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Y/N only smiles in response. Slowly, she lays her head on his shoulder, clicking on the T.V. 

“Thank you.” Y/N repeats as her eyes slowly close. Peter runs his fingers through her hair as her head falls off his shoulder and lands in his lap. 

“Goodnight Y/N.” Peter whispers, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!!


End file.
